Where Dreams Begin
thumb|250pxWhere Dreams Begin é uma canção da franquia Disney Princesas, que esta presente no segundo volume da coleção de DVDs, Histórias de Princesas. No DVD, um grupo de meninas dançam uma coreografia junto com a música, enquanto que no site da Disney, a música é mostrada com cenas dos filmes das princesas. Cantoras * Branca de Neve * Cinderela * Aurora * Ariel * Bela * Jasmine * Pocahontas * Mulan Letra Just put your hand in mine Go where dreams begin Everyone has their own star in the sky There's one for you and me Yes it's a magical light That shines high up above Far as the eye can see It shows us the way Lead us safe through the night Into a lovely fantasy Its heavenly glow Will help our love always grows So take my hand Don't let go and you'll see Just put your hand in mine And then we'll go where dreams begin I'll teach you how to fly And then we'll go where dreams begin It's a wonderful ride As we scale the heights There's no better view or place you've ever been The signs are clear with you Where dreams begin Everyone wants someone they call their own Love really holds the key So if you open your heart It will open your eyes It's not a mystery You don't need a map To show you the road that you're on 'Cause you already know the way Directions are clear You're getting ever so near There's nothing else to fear Don't delay Just put your hand in mine And then we'll go where dreams begin I'll teach you how to fly And then we'll go where dreams begin It's a wonderful ride As we scale the heights There's no better view or place you've ever been The signs are clear with you Where dreams begin We're in the place where dreams begin This is the place of dreams begin We're in the place where dreams begin The place for love to come on shining If you open your heart You keep the star as your guide You know that love can save the day The dreams that you hold See how they turn into gold So let the story be told right away Just put your hand in mine And then we'll go where dreams begin I'll teach you how to fly And then we'll go where dreams begin It's a wonderful ride As we scale the heights There's no better view or place you've ever been The signs are clear with you Where dreams begin Just put your hand in mine And then we'll go where dreams begin I'll teach you how to fly And then we'll go where dreams begin Just put your hand in mine And then we'll go where dreams begin I'll teach you how to fly And then we'll go where dreams begin Vídeo Where Dreams Begin - Disney Princess Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas